


Nyctophobia- Fear of the Dark

by MicrosoftPain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Nyctophobia, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, almost, just tagging that to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain
Summary: Logan liked to pretend he was emotionless and unbothered, but just like everyone else, he had his fair share of irrational fears. One of these fears was Nyctophobia, a fear of the dark.Suffice to say that when the lights went out one night, he kinda freaked out.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Nyctophobia- Fear of the Dark

Logan was a very proud person. He didn’t like to admit to having any weakness, like emotions or mistakes or fears. He liked appearing strong and fearless, someone who knew all the answers. 

In truth, he was not as much of a robot as he liked to think he was. 

One of the things he disliked about himself was his seemingly irrational fears of things he couldn’t see or control. Some of those fears included the depths of the ocean, people, and most embarrassingly... the dark.

So when the lights went out in the apartment that he shared with three roommates late that night, it was suffice to say he freaked out a little.

“Is everyone okay?” He heard Patton call from down the hall. There was a muffled curse before another voice called back.

“Yeah, Padre, just regretting not cleaning my room.” Virgil responded loudly. 

“I’m fine too!” Roman called from his room next to Logan’s. 

For once, Logan was happy with the too-thin walls of their apartment, the voices of his friends and boyfriend comforted him. He tried to remember what his mother had always told him, “Everything is the same in the dark as it is in the light”, in an attempt to calm his now racing heart. 

He blindly groped the nightstand next to him for his phone, desperate for its flashlight.The book that had been sitting on his lap fell to the floor. Logan jumped at the thud it made. Finally his sweaty hand found his phone and yanked it off of the cord, flicking on the light and casting it around his room.

He hated how he’d left his closet open. 

Dread curled in his stomach as his heart race increased. Shadows moved around his peripheral vision. His hands shook. The light wasn’t bright enough. It couldn’t get rid of all the darkness. 

He’d barely recognized he was crying and shaking until his door opened and a small, sorry excuse of a scream tore from his throat. Then there was more light, a real flashlight, but Logan couldn’t see who was holding it.

“Woah, Logan, what happened?” It was Virgil. Logan all but sagged in relief, drawing his knees up to his chest as Virgil made his way into the room. 

“Are you.. crying?” Virgil asked, voice soft. Logan sniffled in response, not making eye contact. Virgil sat at the edge of the bed, sitting the flashlight on the nightstand so it was facing up, reflecting off the white ceiling and illuminating the room. 

With his panic gone, all Logan felt was shame at his stupid behaviour. Being afraid of the dark was completely irrational and childish, which was not how Logan wanted others to see him. 

“It’s nothing, love, go back to bed.” Logan croaked, hating how scratchy his voice sounded. 

“Hate to argue with you, Specs, but if it brings you to tears, then it’s obviously something.” Virgil replied, settling a tentative hand on Logan’s knee. “Patton and Roman have gone to try and get the power back on, in case you were wondering.” He added. 

“That is... ideal.” Logan replied, face still buried between his knees. 

A few seconds of silence passed.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Virgil finally asked. 

“It’s stupid.” Logan muttered. He could feel a fresh wave of tears run down his cheeks. 

“No it’s not, if it’s bothering you it isn’t stupid.” Virgil replied.

“Yes it is!” Logan argued, voice cracking as he looked up at Virgil. “It’s stupid and I’m stupid and I shouldn’t even feel like this!”

Logan immediately regretted yelling, but Virgil didn’t seem scared or hurt by his outburst. In fact, he looked sympathetic.

“Oh Logan..” Virgil muttered, reaching forward to wipe a tear from Logan’s face with his thumb, cupping his boyfriends face as he did. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into the touch.

“I’m afraid of the dark.” Logan whispered, face colouring in embarrassment. 

“Lo, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Virgil said, adjusting himself so he could pull Logan onto his lap. Logan welcomed the embrace, burying his face in Virgils shoulder. “Everyone’s afraid of something.” Virgil explained, running his fingers through Logan’s hair. 

Logan hummed softly at the touch, coming down from his fearful adrenaline spike. 

“But I’m almost twenty! I shouldn’t be afraid of something as trivial as the dark.” He muttered. 

“Being afraid of things is perfectly normal, hell, I’m afraid of almost everything.” Virgil chuckled. “Just like Pat’s afraid of spiders,even though they’re pretty harmless, and Roman’s afraid of failure, but he’s a total overachieving dumbass.” 

Logan chuckled at that last point too. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Logan muttered, looking up at his boyfriend, who now wore a cocky smirk. “But don’t let it get to your head.” He scolded. 

“I won’t, I swear.” Virgil promised. 

Just then the lights came back on with a flicker. Logan sighed thankfully. 

“Guess who just got the power back on!” Roman exclaimed, bursting into the room with far to much energy for it being almost one in the morning. He took one look at Logan and his face fell. 

“You okay, Calculator Watch?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’m alright now. Thank you for getting the power back on.” Logan said, silently begging his friend not to ask. 

“Okay. I’m going to bed then. If you need anything you know where to find me.” Roman said, leaving the room with a reassuring smile. 

Once he was gone, Logan turned back to Virgil.

“Could you... stay here tonight?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses and wiping his eye one last time.

“Of course, but I get the left side, I’m not sleeping against the wall again. You cling like an limpet in your sleep and I have an early class tomorrow.” Virgil responded.

“Deal.”


End file.
